


Imagine my surprise

by TheKats



Series: Halloween Shpeshialsh [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Halloween, M/M, Parentlock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-30
Updated: 2015-10-30
Packaged: 2018-04-28 22:24:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5107826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheKats/pseuds/TheKats
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Preparing Hamish for his first trick-or-treating.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Imagine my surprise

**Author's Note:**

> Just a tiny, little one shot of what I absolutely adore, but always find myself unable to write: parentlock.   
> I'm already posting this now because there is more stories to come and I don't want to throw them all out simultaneously ^^  
> Enjoy :3

John tugged the jumper in place, make-up laying right by his side. “Come on, Sherlock! It's Halloween! Do you want him to be the only 5-year-old in London to not go trick-or-treating?”

 

“I didn't.” Sherlock replied in mild disgust, as John raised the palette of greasy colours to their son's face.

 

“Imagine my surprise.” John mocked with a straight face, smirking only when Hamish showed a broad grin of his own. He shot him a look to not speak and started painting his eye sockets black. “Did, uhm, did Mummy forbid it?”

 

“No, actually, she encouraged it.” there was a pause John knew. Then there was the click of a tongue because it was a pause Sherlock knew. “Mycroft did.” John's answer was a simple 'hm'. “What.”

 

“Nothing, I'm just not surprised. He does have a.. maternal touch to him.” the blond mused.

 

Sherlock pouted and looked away. “He didn't want to risk someone take me or I run away or eat any sweets before he checked them.. I think he actually just wanted to keep it all for himself – there was never much left after his 'checks'.”

 

John smiled. Mycroft had his own way to show his love for his little brother – forbidding him trick-or-treating seemed all too fitting.

 

“Oh, give that here!” Sherlock scolded, taking the colour and brush from his partner and leaning down to take over. “Really, John, for a doctor, your knowledge of the bone structure of the human skull is atrocious.”

 

John rolled his eyes, but got up from the chair to let Sherlock sit down. “You know, there is a reason I'm not allowed to perform surgery any more, right?”  
  
“Oh, don't, John! Your aim is perfectly fine, what could be keeping you from drawing a straight line?!”  
  
“You know that very well.” John said simply. While they didn't keep much secret from Hamish, because honestly they couldn't, there was some things a child did not have to know. Like one of his fathers being addicted to adrenaline and danger, making him calm and focused.  
  
Sherlock reached out with one arm, letting his hand glide down John's arm as he finished painting a skull on his son's face. “There. Go, put on your shoes and your jacket.”

 

“But that jacket covers my costume!” complained Hamish, looking up at Sherlock from where his short frame stopped, too long sleeves sewn up to the right length by Mrs Hudson.

 

“It will also cover your back and help prevent you getting a cold – now, get dressed before I make you wear mittens and scarf.” Sherlock said gently but strictly and Hamish toddled off. He was surprisingly small for his age, like Sherlock himself had been as a young child. “I still don't think it's a good idea. It's Halloween, there are all sorts of people wandering down the streets tonight.”  
  
“Mh, that's why we're going with him.” John answered, stepping up to Sherlock and placing his arms around the taller man's hips. “He's so delicate.. there's no way I'm letting him walk around alone!”  
  
“Your an angel, John Watson.” Sherlock said in fake surprise.

 

“That's not the whole of it.”

 

“Hm?” Sherlock asked unquestioningly.

 

“It's Watson-Holmes, Mr Holmes-Watson!” John insisted, stretching up to kiss his partner. “It'll be fine.” he whispered then took Sherlock by the hand and leading him out and down the stairs after their son. Hamish stood there, dressed and pumpkin bowl in his hand. “God, you're adorable.” John smiled proudly, leaning down to caress and kiss his boy's head.

 

Hamish looked up with large eyes. Oh, John knew what that look meant. “Can I keep my jacket open, please? I'm not cold.”

 


End file.
